customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trailers from Barney's Fun
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,371 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Season 9 (Only in 2004) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (8) Share Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on NBC from September 6th until December 31, 2004. Barney&FriendsSeason13logoopening Contentsshow CastEdit DinosaursEdit Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) ChildrenEdit David (Emilio Mazur) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Guest AppearancesEdit Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") EpisodesEdit Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! All About Me My Baby Brother Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! You Can Count on Me! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (December 31, 2004) TriviaEdit BarneySeason9Cast Season 9 Cast When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. On July 29, 2015, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 13). The season has its soundtrack were released as Season 9 Sing-Along and Season 9 - Let's Make Music! on CD and Digital from 2012-2016. Categories: Add category Showing 3 most recent 8 comments A FANDOM user Anonymous User Log in? A FANDOM user new comment by A FANDOM user 10 seconds ago 4 days ago by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 2006 4 days ago by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user Talk:304 ERA Season 13 2003 new comment by A FANDOM user 13 seconds ago 4 days ago by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user after 13 Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > discussion page Talk:Trailers from Kids for Character 1996 DVD (2005 Reprint) after season 2-4 (2005) 1993 season 2 new comment by A FANDOM user 10 seconds ago 4 days ago by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 1993's Season 2 4 days ago by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user after 13th 4 days ago by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user Trailers from Kids for Character 1996 DVD (2005 Reprint) A FANDOM user • 10 hours ago 813 A FANDOM user • 10 hours ago Trailers from Barney in Concert 2005 VHS and DVD A FANDOM user • 10 hours ago Trailers from Kids for Character 1996 VHS (2003 Reprint) A FANDOM user • 10 hours ago 4 days ago by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user Tim DeverSeason 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 2004-June 2005. Contentsshow Cast Dinosaurs Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") N/A (played Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic") Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! What I Want to Be When I'm a Firefighter You Can Count on Me! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Sleepover Surprises The Clean Up Club Let's Go Hunting I Love My Neighborhood Goodbye, Blankey Our Surprised Pets Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air Rainy Days are Fun Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground Animal See, Animal Do My New Shoes Soup's On! The Greatest Show on Earth A Friend in Need It's Magic Going on a Fishing Trip Back on Track Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner The Park Sale School Days I'm a Scientist My Baby Brother All About Me Specials Barney's Birthday (September 9, 2005, video release) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia This season marked: BarneySeason9Cast Season 9 Cast The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. "My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). The season has its soundtrack were released as Season 9 Sing-Along and Season 9 - Let's Make Music! on CD and Digital from 2013-2014. 4 days ago by A FANDOM user Recent Wiki Activity Trailers from Barney's Talent Show 2005 VHS A FANDOM user • 4 minutes ago Season 9 (Only in 2004) (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 5 minutes ago Season 9 of Barney & Friends (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 14 minutes ago Trailers from Barney: What a World We Share 2004 DVD & VHS A FANDOM user • 28 minutes ago Help us grow Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki! Get Started Trending FANDOM Articles ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Pays Homage to Star Wars & Plots a Course Home ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Pays Homage to Star Wars & Plots a Course Home A New Team Rises on ‘Arrow’ A New Team Rises on ‘Arrow’ 5 Games to Fill the ‘Persona 5’-Shaped Hole in Your Heart 5 Games to Fill the ‘Persona 5’-Shaped Hole in Your Heart 5 Improvements ‘Metal Gear Survive’ Needs to Make Before Launch 5 Improvements ‘Metal Gear Survive’ Needs to Make Before Launch Wally West is Officially Joining ‘Legends of Tomorrow’ Wally West is Officially Joining ‘Legends of Tomorrow’ Fan Feed More Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 1 Barney Home Video Previews: Classics and Modern 2 List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids 3 Time Warner Cable Kids Characters If ‘Star Wars Battlefront II’ Had Cosmetic Microtransactions FANDOM Trailers from Bear in the Big Blue House: It's Potty Time with Bear 2004 Disney VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Who Are Black Panther’s Enemies? FANDOM Trailers from Bear in the Big Blue House: Storytelling with Bear 2001 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki ‘Black Lightning’ Review: Superhero Show Injects Spark in DC Lineup FANDOM Trailers from VeggieTales: An Easter Carol 2004 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki The 6 Best Fan-Made Ships of this Decade FANDOM 10 Superhero Movies That Don’t Feature Superheroes FANDOM ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Airs Most Jaw-Dropping Episode Yet and Fans Change Tune FANDOM Trailers from Bear in the Big Blue House Live! 2003 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Why Batman Shouldn’t Appear in the Arrowverse FANDOM Trailers from Dragon Tales: Big Brave Adventures 2000 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Explore Wikis Hikaru no Go Wiki Avatar Roleplay Wiki Tom Clancy Wiki Trailers from Dragon Tales: Let's Play Together 2000 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Trailers from The Nuttiest Nutcracker 1999 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Trailers from Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing and More! 2000 VHS Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 5 Characters to Take the Roster of ‘Dragon Ball FighterZ’ Even Further FANDOM Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (2011 Version) - About the Book (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Has Fan Phenomenon ‘DBZ Abridged’ Influenced ‘Dragon Ball Super’ and ‘FighterZ’? FANDOM Why Haven’t We Seen a ‘Solo: A Star Wars Story’ Trailer Yet? FANDOM